


A Family Thanksgiving

by catem, theauthenticme



Series: Topaz-Blossom Family fics with Layla [4]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Choni are moms, Choni have a daughter, Choni thanksgiving, F/F, Family, Gen, Happy Thanksgiving, Holiday, Holiday Season, Thanksgiving, a family united, so many reasons to be grateful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21535042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catem/pseuds/catem, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthenticme/pseuds/theauthenticme
Summary: Cheryl and Toni celebrate a family Thanksgiving with their daughter. They think back to their own childhoods and take the opportunity to remember all the things they have to be grateful for in the here and now.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Series: Topaz-Blossom Family fics with Layla [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558174
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	A Family Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun to write. Thank you to everyone who voted on my poll asking for this to be posed before Thanksgiving!
> 
> I hope you enjoy and I hope you all have a great Thanksgiving next week. ♥️

"That was such a nice dinner, i'm so glad we could all get together.." Toni smiled. Her, Cheryl and Layla were now back home and snuggled up together on the couch, watching Layla's favorite Disney movie.

"I'm glad too" Cheryl replied beaming at her wife and daughter.

"Ronnie put on a lovely spread. Our turn to host again next year.." she smiled. They always took it in turns, a tradition that has started by accident and has stuck. 

"Mommy? Why do we always get together on thanksgiving?" An almost 4 year old Layla asked.

"Because Thanksgiving isn't only about being thankful for our family, but it is also about being thankful for our friends." Cheryl replied to her daughter with a soft smile.

"Mommy's right" Toni added, pulling Layla onto her lap. "Me and mommy always like to think of some things that we're thankful for. I am very thankful for mommy. And I know we are both very thankful for you" she placed a soft kiss to Layla's head, tickling her sides as she did so.

"I'm very grateful for the life I have now with you and momma" Cheryl said giving Toni a tender peck on the cheek.

Layla wrapped one arm around each of her mother's necks and pulled them both close. "You are the best mommies in the whole, wide world" she kissed each of their cheeks sloppily. 

"I love you so much baby" Cheryl replied, kissing Layla's cheek.

"I'm your favorite baby right?" 

"You're our _only_ baby" Toni reminded her with a chuckle.

Cheryl smiled with adoration at her perfect family. She really wouldn't have it any other way. "Yes you are my little sugarlump" Cheryl stroked her cheek. 

"See? I am your only baby, so you love me the best" she decided. "Juni and Dag have to share everyone's love cos they're twins. Will you and mommy ever have twins one day?"

"We'll have to see. You don't get to decide to have twins. It just happens sometimes. Like you and uncle Jason, right mommy?"

"Yep, that's right. We can't control that sadly.." Cheryl replied giving her wife and daughter a loving look. "How about some warm milk in your sippy cup before bed?"

"Ooohh" she moaned. "But I don't wanna go to bed.." she buried herself between her mothers, pulling the blanket over her.

"The movie is almost over sweetie and we did say that this was the last one before bed." Cheryl added to help her wife out. Layla could be very demanding when she wanted to be.

"But I don't wanna go to bed.."

"We'll watch another movie tomorrow, right momma?"

"You bet we will. We might even be able to watch _two_.." she added dramatically. "But that's only for good girls who do what they've been asked to do by their mommies. Now...you have a snuggle with mommy, I'm gonna get your milk okay?" She kissed her head and went to the kitchen.

Layla snuggled her body into Cheryl's as Cheryl held her close. "I love you mommy" she murmured, sucking her thumb.

"I love you so much too my sweet.." Cheryl replied with a kiss to her forehead.

"will you read me a bedtime story tonight? With the special voices?"

"Of course baby. Any one in particular?"

"Can we have the Gruffalo again?" It was her current favorite. 

"That sounds perfect" Cheryl could have predicted that was exactly what Layla would pick, giving her a grin as she cradled her in her arms.

"I used to hold you like this all the time when you were a baby. It was the only thing that's stopped you crying.." 

"It was?"

"Uhuh. You were always happiest when momma or I was holding you."

"Cos I love snuggles. That's why you call me your snuggle bug.." she hugged Cheryl tightly. 

"You're getting stronger..." Cheryl chuckled as her daughter squeezed her tightly.

"That's cos I eat up all my veggies.." she sat up to show off her muscles.

"No wonder you're so strong!" Cheryl affirmed, acting as if she was in awe of Layla's muscles.

"Who's so strong?" Toni asked, appearing back in the room with Layla's sippy cup.

"Layla!! Look at her muscles!" Cheryl looked at Toni pointedly so she'd play along.

"Ooh wow. Looks like someone has been eating all their veggies.." Toni chuckled. 

"Me!! That's me!!" She bounced excitedly.

"Okay my strong little snuggle bug. Time for you to drink your milk and then we'll read you a story okay?" Cheryl placed a lipstick red kiss to her daughter's cheek.

"Can you and momma _both_ do the voices in my book tonight?"

"What book have you picked?" Toni asked, although she was willing to bet $100 that it was 'The Gruffalo.'

"The Gruffalo of course" Cheryl replied with a soft chuckle. It was always The Gruffalo.

"I think it's my turn to be the mouse tonight. Mommy can do all the other characters as she's so good at the voices" Toni winked at her wife. "How's that sound peanut?"

Layla nodded, her hand playing with Toni's hair as she sipped her milk. 

"That sounds perfect darling" Cheryl grinned, so thankful that she was able to spend thanksgiving with those that she loved. 

Once Layla had finished her milk, they carried her upstairs and got her ready for bed. Once she was snuggled up, her favorite stuffed animal tucked under her arm, they started to read. "A mouse took a stroll through the deep, dark wood. A fox saw the mouse and the mouse looked good...." Toni looked up and noticed Layla was already asleep, her thumb in her mouth.

Cheryl kissed Toni's cheek. "Excellent job mon amour" she whispered as they walked to their room.

"My voice seems to have that affect on people" she chuckled as she changed for bed.

"You are so good with her." Cheryl stated as she changed for bed as well.

"As are you Cher. She absolutely worships you".

"I guess I am pretty great" Cheryl hummed with a smirk.

"I happen to think so. I wouldn't want to be raising a child with anyone else!"

"Good" Cheryl grasped Toni's cheeks and pulled her into a loving kiss.

Toni leaned into the kiss, her hands falling to Cheryl's sides. "Have I told you how much I love that silk nightie?" she husked, biting Cheryl's lower lip playfully. 

"You have..." Cheryl murmured back sensuously.

"Maybe I can show you exactly how much I like it" she grinned, walking them back towards the bed with kisses.

"Go ahead baby.."

Toni fell on top of Cheryl as they reached the bed, starting to kiss down her neck.

Cheryl let out a soft moan with the feeling of Toni's lips on her skin. Her lips were like magic. 

"You like that?" Toni nipped playfully at her neck, one hand snaking under her nightie to caresses her warm skin.

"Mhmm" Cheryl muttered. 

"Cher?" Toni pulled back, noticing that Cheryl didn't sound as enthusiastic as normal.

"Hmm?" Cheryl replied, looking up at Toni.

"Babe? What's wrong?"

"Nothing..." She murmured softly. "You can continue."

Toni stroked her cheek, hoping Cheryl would meet her eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Mhm..." Cheryl murmured, closing her eyes and relaxing into Toni's touch.

Toni wasn't sure her wife was being totally honest with her, able to pick up on the subtle signs Cheryl didn't even realize she was letting show.

"You can continue my love.." Cheryl stated, readying herself.

"If you're not in the mood, we can pick this up again somewhen else.." she was giving Cheryl a get out.

"Don't worry about me TT."

"Of course I worry. Cher? What's on your mind sweetie?"

"Stupid things... nothing that should concern you.." Cheryl mumbled turning her face away from Toni.

"Nothing that's bothering you is stupid.." Toni ran a hand through Cheryl's hair very gently. "I like to concern myself with everything about you. Let me see that beautiful face.."

Cheryl let out a sigh and turned to face Toni.

"Christmas..." She murmured with a sigh. "I told you! It's stupid."

"It's not stupid..." Toni reassured. "You know you can tell me anything.."

"I just don't know what we are going to get Layla and Christmas is so soon..." Cheryl muttered in defeat.

"Thanksgiving isn't technically even over yet. What's got you so worried?"

"I don't know... I just like to be on top of things. I usually have a list planned out by now, but I have nothing..."

"Babe..she's not even four yet.." Toni tried to reassure her wife. "Christmas for her is all about the experiences.."

"And I want to give her the best experience ever TT...."

"I know you do and that's wonderful Cher. What sort of thing were you thinking she would like?"

"Maybe a new dollhouse, that new doll she wants, that large stuffed bear she saw in the window, for some reason, she really wants a train set, I found this cute dress that I think she would look adorable in..." Cheryl began listing off some of her ideas. 

"Cher? I don't want to rain on your parade, but I don't think she's going to need so many big gifts from us. The dolls house she has is great and she's got more than enough stuffed animals. I'm sure she'd love a train set though.."

"But she deserves the best TT..."

"She does. And she can have it. But we don't need to go over the top. If we get her too much, she won't be able to enjoy it or appreciate it."

"I guess you're right TT..." Cheryl mumbled in response, snuggling into her wife.

"We want to teach her that Christmas is about more than just getting gifts.." she knew she had to treat carefully as through no fault of her own, that had been the key part of Cheryl's christmassses growing up.

"You're right.." Cheryl murmured softly. "I just guess I wanted to give her both.. but I guess that wouldn't take away from it."

"We can still give her both.." Toni promised, kissing Cheryl's cheek. "I loved Christmas as a kid and I was lucky to get a couple of gifts.."

"I know TT... and you're the best person I know" Cheryl trailed her fingers over Toni's arm tenderly. 

"You're too kind" Toni smiled, turning on her side to face Cheryl.

"I love you so much T.." Cheryl murmured softly snuggling more into Toni.

"I love you too" she pulled Cheryl closer. "You know..she's almost four. I'm thinking, maybe she's not too young to learn about giving to those less fortunate. We could take her shopping to choose some gifts for kids at the shelter and then she can help us wrap and deliver them." 

"That sounds like a good idea TT." Cheryl stated with a smile. "That would be the perfect experience for her."

"I'm glad you agree. I think it will help her learn from a young age that Christmas is about giving rather than just receiving." 

"I wish I learned that when I was her age.."

"I know sweetie. But your family were unique to say the least.."

"That's one way of putting it..." Cheryl said with a sigh.

"But think about like this. All those experiences..good and bad, have helped to shape you as a mother and a person. You know what you want Layla to experience, and what you don't. And I know you'd give anything to make sure she doesn't experience anything like you did. Right?"

"You're right TT" Cheryl nodded in agreement. "I'll make sure Layla _never_ feels like I did as a child. Not even for a second."

"And she won't. Because she has known nothing but unconditional love which started before she was even born."

"You're right. I have nothing but unconditional love for my beautiful family. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Neither would I. And no, we can't shelter her from everything. But we will make sure she has the emotional resilience to deal with whatever life throws at her, good or bad."

"She'll learn that from you." Cheryl whispered with admiration. "You're the strongest person I know."

"She'll learn it from _both_ of us Cher because, you're the strongest person that I know."

Cheryl let out a soft scoff. "TT, I still hide stuff from you sometimes. How do you still think I'm strong?"

"You think I don't know that?" Toni smirked. "You may think you're hiding stuff from me, but I can always see right through you underneath it all."

"If I was strong, I wouldn't hide anything from you at all."

Toni shook her head. "We all have our own way of dealing with things. Sometimes, your way is just to retreat into yourself until you're ready to talk. You know I will always be here for you one hundred percent and you know there's never anything you can't tell me."

"It always comes out eventually. You seem to just know what I need whenever I need it and I love you so much for that" Cheryl said, kissing Toni's cheek as she let out a sigh of contentment.

"One of my many talents" she grinned. "And I love you too. Never forget that Cher.." she started to run a hand through Cheryl's hair, tucking the loose strands behind her ear.

"You know how sleepy that makes me..." Cheryl murmured softly, her eyes closing as she relaxed into Toni's touch. 

"Go to sleep then my love. It's been a long day."

Cheryl nodded and slowly started to fall into the world of sleep.

Toni continued to run her fingers through Cheryl's hair as she fell into a light sleep. 

She was so lucky to have the most amazing wife and daughter. Her own, perfect little family. She spend the last moments of her own thanksgiving night thanking whatever higher power might be out there. She had been so richly blessed with the love of such a wonderful family and amazing friends, and there was nothing she was more thankful for than that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. Please leave a comment below and let us know what you thought. ♥️ 
> 
> Come find me on twitter: theauthenticme2  
> (feel free ro request further one shots via my curious cat on my twitter page). 
> 
> Find my co-writer at: blossom2blues


End file.
